bendy_and_the_ink_machinefandomcom_ru-20200215-history
TheMeatly (человек)
TheMeatly — главный создатель игры «Bendy and the Ink Machine», основатель компании Kindly Beast наряду с Майк Мудом. Он является разработчиком игр, художником комиксов и кукловодом. О нём Митли, чьё настоящее имя Пол Крофорд, разработчик игр, художник комиксов, кукловод и композитор. Он живёт в провинции Онтарио, в городе Оттаве, а также, здесь расположена его компания TheMeatly Games Ltd. Он впервые появился в интернете в 2014 году, во время создания своей компании. В то время, Митли был известен как писатель веб-комиксов и художник серии комиксов, повествующих о его жизни разработчика игр. Также, у него был канал на YouTube, который он создал в 2014 году, но активность проявил на нём только в 2016 году. Он снимал видео о музыке (MeatlyMusic), о песнях, геймплеях, «Топ-10», трейлеры и объявления, связанные с его играми. Он "показывал" себя в своих видео, используя марионеточную версию персонажа из собственных комиксов. Он опубликовал свою первую игру под названием "MeatlyMakes" (2016 год), которая была основана на его веб-комиксах. В этой игре игрок играл за самого TheMeatly, который должен создать собственную игру, избегая всевозможных неприятностей. В конце 2016 года, он работал вместе со своим другом Майк Мудом над игрой «Bendy and the Ink Machine». Игра была выпущена в феврале 2017 года и оказалась очень успешной, подарив компании и самому Митли широкую известность. Компания продолжила работу над игрой, имея теперь более крупный бюджет, чем прежде. 15 сентября он объявляет о переименовании компании TheMeatly Games в Kindly Beast. Известные работы * Создание игр. * Писатель/сценарист. * Художник. * Игровые механики. * 3D. * Анимации. * Аудио. * Музыка. * Персонажи, которым он подарил свой голос: ** Генри. ** Уолли Фрэнкс. ** Норман Полк. * Администрирование социальных сетей. Интересные факты * Любимой едой Митли является бекон. * День его рождения — 9 сентября. * В каждой главе присутствует пасхалка, в виде его ручной марионетки. ** В пятой главе на доске расписания в административной приёмной имеется надпись «That Puppet Guy» (рус. Этот кукольный парень), которая является отсылкой на TheMeatly. * Он озвучил своим голосом Генри, и нескольких других персонажей. ** В «Q&A» видео TheMeatly был задан вопрос, озвучивал ли он Генри. Он, используя голос Генри, шутливо ответил, что «''Не может подтвердить или опровергнуть это''». ** Он попытался озвучить Шона Флинна, но не смог изобразить нужный акцент. * Он знает об английской Бенди вики. Митли, как и Майк, даже ретвитнули твит создателя той вики, который объявлял о создании вики«''Это, это потрясающе :) Вау! Я так рад, что людям очень нравится Бенди! :D''» — theMeatly. 15 февраля 2017 года. Твиттер.. ** Он написал свой отзыв про вики, похвалив работу сотрудников и других людей над вики, но предупредил о том, что не стоит верить всему написанному на страницах вики, так как они могут содержать информацию, которая удалена/сомнительна«''ОХ! Просто захотел кинуть это сюда! Потрясающие люди на фанатской Бенди вики делают великолепную работу в целом, но я просто хотел напомнить всем, что не стоит верить всему, что вы здесь прочитали. :) Так немало неправды окружает нас повсюду... :P''» — theMeatly. 12 января 2018 года. Твиттер.. Галерея Митли и Майк любуются площадью Таймс Сквер.jpg|Митли и Майк любуются площадью Таймс Сквер, фото из интервью с разработчиками. Meatly-scnibm5y.png|В одном из видео. Chapter2PReviewCGX.jpg|TheMeatly на первом показе второй главы «Bendy and the Ink Machine» на CGX. TheMeatly.png|TheMeatly на игровой иконке игры MeatlyMakes. Download_(10).png|Белый логотип TheMeatly. Логотип_TheMeatly_BiNR-Альфа.png|Логотип TheMeatly, который использовался для Альфа-версии BiNR. Аватар Митли Gamejolt Steam.png|Иконка профиля в Gamejolt и в Steam. TheMeatly-avatar.jpg|Аватар в Твиттере. TheMeaty.jpg|Аватар в Твиттере к Хэллоуину. Christmas-theMeatly.jpg|Аватар в Твиттере к Новому году/Рождеству. Летний Митли.png|Аватар в Твиттере к лету. TheMeatly.jpg|На логотипе веб-сайта. Chap2Meatly.gif|Логотип TheMeatly в начале тизера второй главы «Bendy and the Ink Machine». Аватар Митли в Soundcloud.jpg|Аватар в Soundcloud. Видео Интервью Interview with theMeatly and Mike Mood, creators of BENDY AND THE INK MACHINE|Интервью с Майком и Митли на стриме. Hot Minute theMeatly|Интервью с Митли от Hot Topic. С его ютуб-канала "Bendy Chapter Two" Preview at CGX!|Видео theMeatly о первом показе 2 главы на CGX. TheMeatly - A Quick Update!|Видео о "быстром обновлении". "Bendy and the Ink Machine" Secrets Revealed? - Send questions!|TheMeatly отвечает на вопросы фанатов. QUESTIONS ANSWERED 1! Bendy and the Ink Machine|Первое видео в стиле "Вопросы и Ответы" от theMeatly. 7 BEHIND THE SCENES FACTS about "Bendy Chapter Three"!|Видео о скрытых за сценой фактах о 3 главе. WHERE ARE THE BENDY PLUSHIES?!|Объявление о выпуске плюшевых игрушек. Bendy and the Ink Machine Level Walk|Видео, которое используется для фона на официальном веб-сайте. BIG BENDY NEWS! D Bendy and the Ink Machine-0|Объявление о выходе BatIM на консолях. QUICK VIDEO! Huge BENDY Updates Coming wIth Ch4!! D|Объявление о крупных обновлениях для 3 предыдущих глав перед выпуском 4 главы. "The Time Has Come!!" - Quick Updates! )-0|Видео о 4 главе и Bendy in Nightmare Run. E3! - "HUGE BENDY ANNOUNCEMENTS!!"|Новости о 5 главе и Bendy in Nightmare Run. A SPECIAL MESSAGE to Bendy Fans!|Объявление о том, что пятая глава будет бесплатной для тех, кто владеет всеми главами до выпуска пятой. What's happening to TheMeatly Games?! BIG NEWS... AGAIN! D|Новость о переименовании компании. "I've got a BENDY secret!!" D - THEMEATLY|Тизер к выпуску BatIM на мобильные устройства. Примечания en:TheMeatly es:TheMeatly pl:TheMeatly pt-br:TheMeatly Категория:Разработчики Категория:Реальные люди Категория:Актёры озвучивания